1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-collision device for a plasma vertical cutting gun and the anti-collision device is a supporting device of a numerical control (NC) plasma cutting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma cutting technique is a technology using high-speed ejected ionized gas blown out of a compressed gas outlet to realize a cutting effect. The principle is that the ionized gas having high-speed, high temperature, high ionizability, and high energy is ejected from the compressed gas outlet to heat the parts to be cut and melt the metal, then the high-speed and high-pressure ionized gas flow mechanically blows the molten metal open, and finally a cutting slot is formed with the moving of the cutting torch.
A plasma cutting machine is composed of five parts, namely, a power supply, a control system, water cooling system, a gas device, and a cutting structure. As an indispensable and important part of the cutting structure of the plasma cutting machine, the design and manufacturing process of a cutting gun's anti-collision device plays a very important role to achieve an excellent safety protection. Especially in the practice, to guarantee a good processing quality and safety protection level, it is required to ensure both excellent stability and protection ability in case of accidents when the cutting torch moves.
Conventional anti-collision devices of cutting guns adopt a rigid connection style, which has a bigger impact on the cutting guns and the protection is insufficient; the response lags when a problem occurs, thus failing to meet the operating requirement.